Gameplay Guide
Introduction The purpose of this guide is to fill in some gaps in information that newer players to JO 2.5 may not have. If there is anything that you have questions about or information you'd like to have added to this guide, please communicate with the wiki staff via our discord through the #wiki-bio-help channel. Some other gameplay guides are available under the 'game mechanics' tab on the wiki. A guide for how to navigate the interface is also available here. General terminology PVP: Player versus Player PVE: Player versus Environment (Dungeons, world mobs, etc) Aggro: 100% monster aggro, also known as 'threat', means that someone is being focused down by that monster. Threat level is displayed over top the nameplate of a monster. Can be activated through navigating to Escape -> Interface -> Display -> Show Aggro Percentages Sub: '''If someone calls for 'sub', they're prompting you to use a smoke bomb to drop monster aggro. You can purchase smoke bombs from the Ninja Tools vendors in Rain, Suna and Konoha. '''WB: World Boss World Map Stats & Synergies Base Stats HP: Total HP Chakra: Total chakra Taijutsu power: Autoattack + taijutsu ability damage (samurai, multiblade, goken, kenjutsu) Ninjutsu power: Ninjutsu damage (including bloodlines) Genjutsu power: Genjutsu damage (only for Genjutsu talent) Speed: Movement speed, up to 50% (Currently bugged, so it doesn’t work with chakra soles properly.) Secondary Stats Defenses: Damage mitigation. PVE monster damage counts as taijutsu damage, so it's good to raise tai defense early on. The other defenses are PVP oriented. Melee Speed: Attack speed Ninja Tools: Affects the damage of pets (including Inuzuka & Summons), puppeteer abilities, poison talent damage & damage of on-use tools items (from Tools Crafting Profession and Tools Vendor) Seal Speed: Cast time reduction, also affects the Rest ability to replenish chakra. Chakra Control: Reduces chakra cost of abilities. Healing: Affects healing power, works for Arumaze spells and Water Talent Passive. Energy Regen: Affects regeneration speed of energy, the resource for taijutsu spells For example, an Inuzuka can take the Tools Manipulation and Poison talents all together. Inuzuka need ninja tools stat to improve their pet’s damage. Using those two talents together maximizes use of the stat. Power Level & How It's Calculated 1 maxed out main stat gives 823 PL and costs 7550 SP to max out. 1 maxed out secondary stat (misc or defense) gives 220 PL and costs 3775 SP to max out. SP & Where To Get It Notes & Tips * Beast of (COUNTRYNAME) mobs award SP. Giant mobs do not. (Such as Giant Bear) * The main questline available in the kage buildings is a good source of SP but not repeatable. * Farming with a group gives better rates. * When farming with a group, spread out at different spots to maximize efficiency. * Stop spending SP just before you hit another rank and save up 3k SP. So stop at 990 PL for example and then save 3k SP grinded in Land of Wind, then spend it all at once. This is done because rates get progressively slower as you advance through the ranks. * Roleplaying is a permanent source of SP for players on the Jiraiya (Hardcore RPPVP) server only, as it awards ‘RPP’ which may be traded in for SP at a 1 RPP:50 SP rate. As E-rank (0-110 PL): (Both villages) Ninja Academy training grounds As D-rank (110-999 PL): Simply leave your home village and farm SP there. * Land of Wind (Suna) * Land of Fire (Konoha) As C-rank (1000-2999 PL): * Iron Country (Recommended) * Forest Country (Not recommended) As B-rank (3000-4999 PL): The route for this one is to clear Balance -> Herb -> Hive and then go over the mountains, run back to Balance then do Herb -> Hive again. *Hive Country * Balance Country * Herb Country * Stone Country As A-rank (5000-6499 PL): * Balance Country * Snow Country * Whirlpool Country * Desert Country As S-rank (6500- PL): Available through RPP only progression on Jiraiya Things To Do Professions 2 professions may be owned at a time. Flax stems used in weaving and tailoring can be gathered in Forest and Herb Countries. Iron ore used in smelting, tool crafting, armorsmithing and weaponsmithing can be collected in Southern Baron Country. Refer to the main professions page for more information. Explore Only through exploration can you obtain chakra seals. They are worth 1 gold each and 5 may be carried at a time. They look like upright standing scrolls. Explore the map to find some goodies! Dungeons Navigate into the buildings and click on the little teleporter symbols (a big floating circle) to enter the dungeon instance. D-rank, Restaurant Country Dungeon Coords, (46.7, 16.8) This is the only non-instanced dungeon. C-rank, Earth Country Dungeon #1 Coords, (15.7, 57.3) B-rank, Lightning Country Dungeon Coords, (68.0, 29.7) A-rank, Earth Country Dungeon #2 Coords, (10.5, 50.3) World Bosses Lightning Country Kitaki, located at (81.0, 15.2) Water Country Ichiyo Tenshin, located at (88.3, 74.1) Restaurant Country Daido, located at (46.7, 16.8) on the second floor of the tower. You can chakra jump up and jump back down to fight him. F.A.Q. What are the hunger and thirst popups? Hunger and thirst are debuffs that kick in at 50/100 and 75/100 that get progressively harsher. If your character is hungry, your max HP will drop. If they're thirsty, your max Chakra will drop. You can get rid of them by purchasing food and drink items from the grocers in Konoha, Suna or Rain Villages. How do I make money? Professions and chakra seals are the best way to make money. I strongly recommend getting 2 gathering-only professions (herbalism, mining, skinning), or 1 gathering + 1 processing profession (skinning + tanning, herbalism + weaving, mining + smelting). Crafting is very expensive to get into and not new player friendly as it's also highly competitive. How do I roleplay on Jiraiya? There's a beginner's guide to roleplay found here. The RP rules are here. A guide for how to RP fight can also be found here. How do I get gear? Tier 1 through 5 gear can be purchased from NPCs in your village. Crafted gear can only be made or purchased through other players. The advantage to crafted gear are set bonuses that give additional perks. Category:Gameplay Guides